The invention resides in an internal combustion engine comprising an engine with an exhaust gas side and a charge air side, a charging system including an exhaust gas turbocharger for charging the internal combustion engine with a compressor arrangement on the charge air side and a turbine arrangement on the exhaust gas side and a compressor having a primary side connected to the charge air side and a secondary side connected to the exhaust gas side. The invention also concerns a motor vehicle with an internal combustion engine.
DE 198 37 978 A1 discloses an internal combustion engine with an exhaust gas turbocharger for a two-stage charging of an internal combustion engine and with exhaust gas recirculation wherein an exhaust gas recirculation line extending to a secondary side of a high pressure compressor side is provided.
GB 2 121 4 74 A discloses an internal combustion engine with an exhaust gas turbocharger for two-stage charging of the internal combustion engine. It includes a compressor for supplying compressed air to a pressurized air storage which pressurized air can be supplied to the exhaust gas turbocharger by pedal activation.
The internal combustion engine as described in the first paragraph is disclosed in DE 103 15 148 which is assigned to the assignee of the present invention. This engine includes an exhaust gas turbocharger with, a compressor and a turbine and an additional compressor for compressing ambient air. A valve for switching a flow path of the secondary circuit of the compressor is provided for connecting, in a first position, the secondary side of the compressor with the primary side of the turbine. To this end a suitable connecting line is provided via which air is conducted from the compressor to the primary side of the turbine to thereby increase the speed of the turbine. Because of the so increased speed of the compressor the charge air pressure of the air which is drawn in from the ambient and then compressed is increased. Upon exceeding a limit valve, in a second position of the valve, the air compressed by the compressor can be conducted to the secondary side of the turbine and in this way discharged.
It has been found however, that such an internal combustion engine can still be improved.
It is the object to provide an internal combustion engine with an improved charging system in particular a charging system wherein the compressor is connected in an improved manner so that the internal combustion engine has an improved charge air pressure and improved operating dynamics especially at low engine speeds.